


Chakram Reborn: Homecoming (S1,E10)

by MinderellatheBard1973 (GabrielletheBard1973)



Category: Amazons - Fandom, Ares - Fandom, ChakramReborn, Gabrielle - Fandom, Xena - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielletheBard1973/pseuds/MinderellatheBard1973
Summary: Sydney has returned from her treatment center in The Netherlands with a new outlook on life! You can tell there’s a mix of Sydney and Ephiny in her as she reunited with her family and The Amazons, Lauren is especially happy to see her as her feelings for Sydney are still strong. But lurking in the background is Ares, ready to haunt Sydney’s dreams, coaxing her to once again become his queen. Can Xena, Gabrielle, Lauren and Artemis stop Ares before he gets fully inside her head!?!Also James has moved to Sedona and Kira and Maria’s friendship is put on the line as they both battle for his attention. Little do they know, right now, all he wants is to get to know his daughters more and finally try to get over Zara’s death. He also has Zara’s ashes and wants to give her the memorial she deserves.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Foes - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, Friendships - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Welcome Home

Opening Scene:

At Phoenix Sky Harbor Airport, Xena, Gabrielle and Lauren wait patiently for Sydney to emerge.

“So can’t wait to see her!!” Gabrielle says. “I hope her flight was ok?

“I’m sure it was.” Xena says. She looks over at Lauren who is still sporting her new style, “I know you two have a lot to talk about.”

“Oh yeah!” Lauren says excited. “Sydney is so ready to start the new Amazon Nation. She sounded so good when I talked to her yesterday!”

Walking out of the passenger gate is a very healthy looking Sydney. Her hair is shorter, but still curly and loose. She also looks very ripped and relaxed. She walks up to the trio with a huge smile and first hugs Xena.

“Hey sis!” Sydney says. “By the Gods I missed you!”

“Missed you too sis!” Xena says happily. She looks at Sydney and says, “You look great!”

“Two months in a treatment center helped a lot!” Sydney says. She looks at Gabrielle, smiles and they hug. “How’s my bestie doing!!” Sydney says, “Hope you took good care of my sister while I was away!”

“Don’t worry about that!” Gabrielle says smiling. “We took care of each other!”

Sydney walks over to Lauren and they hug, “How ya doing?” Sydney says smiling at her, “You kept the new look!”

“It grew on me!” Lauren says. “The Amazons can’t wait to see their leader again!”

“Have they been going over the books that I gave you?” Sydney asks,

“Yes!” Lauren says, “You’ll be amazed by their progress! And they even picked out Amazon names for themselves!”

“I can’t wait to see them!” Sydney says happily. “I can’t wait to see everyone!” Sydney looks at Xena and asks, “Is dad moved into his new place yet?”

“Yeah! He moved in last week!” Xena says. “He’s right by a golf course, so he’ll be happy!”

“I just hope he isn’t mad that I want to stay with Aunt Kira.” Sydney says.

“No! He knows we need our independence.”, says Xena. “Besides I think he’ll have his hands full working at home.”

Sydney smiles at the trio and says, “Come on! Let’s go home!!” The foursome walks towards baggage claim and then out of the airport.

_____

In a posh part of Sedona, James is settled in his new condo talking with Beth via FaceTime.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you set up your new place dad.” Beth says, “I have too many labs and clinicals till the end of semester. I will come down there after classes are out for the summer though.”

“It’s ok sweetie.” James says. “I think I have the place set up really nice. Xena and Gabrielle have been helping me a lot.”

“That’s good!” Beth says. “Sydney returns today, doesn’t she?”

“Yes she does!” James says. “I’m going out by Kira’s ranch soon to see her. Xena, Gabrielle and her friend Lauren went to get her.”

“I hope the treatment center helped her.” Beth says,

“I think it did. She sounded so good when I talked to her a couple days ago.”

“That’s good.” Beth says. “So, have you thought about what we talked about?”

“Yes Beth. I want you down here for it though.” James says.

“Don’t worry dad, it’s a family issue. Whenever you decide to do this, I’ll be on the first flight down there.” Beth says

“Great! I want all my girls to be here when we finally do this.” James says as he looks at an urn sitting on his desk. “She would want all her girls here.”

“I know.” Beth says. “Well I have to go to class. Love you dad!”

“Love you too Beth.” James says. “Talk later.”

They disconnect and James walks over the urn and says, “You’d be so proud of our girls Zara.”

Suddenly there is a knock at the door. James goes to answer it and standing there is Maria, in uniform with a potted rose cactus. “Welcome to Sedona!” Maria says. 

James gives Maria a grin and says, “Hi Maria! What brings you here?”

“I wanted to wait until you got settled to bring you a housewarming gift.” Maria says as she hands it to James. “As it gets bigger you can replant it and put it on your porch! And then from there, your yard! It’ll be very pretty when fully grown!”

“Uh, thanks Maria.” James says. “The girls can help me transplant it. I’m not big on gardening.”

“Well when the time comes I can do it for ya.” Maria says smiling.

“Well, thanks for the plant.” James says.

“You’re welcome!”, says Maria. “Maybe one day we can get together and I can show you around town. How about later today?

“Well Sydney is on her way to Kira’s ranch.” James says. “She just got back from The Netherlands and I’d like to spend some time with her.”

“Oh, so you’re going out by Kira’s.” Maria says kind of disappointed.

“Yes, to visit my daughter who I haven’t seen in three months.” James says a little annoyed.

“Understandable.” Maria says. “Well I’d better get going. Have to serve and protect Sendona! Bye Jim.”

“Bye Maria.” James says. Maria leaves and James looks at the urn and says, “She’s very persistent. The thing is, I’m not ready yet to move on from you Zara. Don’t know if I’ll ever be.”

———

At the Papas Ranch, Kira is tenderly embracing Sydney, “Oh Sweetie! It’s so good to have you home!” Kira says happily. She looks Sydney up and down and says, “You look so healthy and strong!”

“I am Aunt Kira!” Sydney says. “It’s so good to be home!”

“There’s fresh sheets on your bed, but everything is how you left it!” Kira says.

“Thanks!” Sydney says.

Joxer walks on with a long tube and notices Sydney, “Hi Sydney. Glad you’re home!” Joxer says.

“Hi Joxer. Thanks! How are you!” Sydney asks.

“I’m great!” Joxer says. He then looks at Xena and says, “Thanks for helping me with this! I’m going to go see her right now! She’ll be happy to look at this!”

“You’re welcome Joxer!” Xena says. “Tell her hi for us and we’ll come and see her soon!”

“Will do!” Joxer says. He looks at Sydney again and says, “It’s great to see you again! Bye Sydney!”

“Bye!?!” Sydney says confused as Joxer walks out of the main house. “Ok, what’s with him? Normally he hits on me the moment he sees me?”

Xena and Gabrielle smile and Gabrielle says, “Joxer is in love.”

Sydney first gets a shocked look on her face then shakes her head and says, “Which Amazon do I have to talk to!”

“It’s not an Amazon!” Gabrielle says. “It’s a doppelgänger of mine!” Sydney looks at Xena and Gabrielle confused.

“It’s a long story, but Joxer met his soulmate on a mission we did.” Xena says. Xena then looks out the front window and says, “We’ll fill you in on it later, but right now, dad is here!”

James gets out of his truck and Kira is the first to greet him, “Jim!!” Kira says walking up to him, “So glad to see you!”

“Hi Kira. Is Sydney here?” James asks, “Would love to see her!”

“Yeah she’s inside! So, how's the condo?” Kira asks, smiling at him. “Need any help?”

“Nope. Xena and Gabrielle pretty much helped me set things up when I moved in.” James says. “I did get a visit from Maria about two hours ago though.”

Kira raises her right eye brow and says unamused, “Really! What was she there for?”

“To give me a housewarming gift and wanted to know if she could show me around town.” James says as Kira gets a semi pissed off look on her face. “I told her that right now, all I wanted to do was to see Sydney.” Kira then gets a happy look on her face. “If you’ll excuse me, I’d like to see my daughter.”

“Oh, go right in!” Kira says as James walks into the house.

James walks into the house and in the living room where Xena, Sydney and Gabrielle are. Sydney smiles at James and says excited as she hugs him, “Dad!”

“Hey honey!” James says as he warmly embraces Sydney. He looks at her and says, “You look great! How are you feeling?”

“Good dad!” Sydney says. “I hear you’re all moved into your new condo!”

“Yep, right by the golf course!” James says. “Xena and Gabrielle helped me set everything up.”

“That’s good!” Sydney says. “Now, you’re not mad that I want to stay with Aunt Kira?”

“No! Not at all!” James says. “You need to be around your aunt! Besides, I’m just on the other side of town if you want to see your old man!” 

Everyone laughs and Xena says, “Gabrielle and I will let you two talk alone. I know you both have a lot to talk about. Later dad.” 

Xena hugs James then her and Gabrielle leaves the house. James smiles at Sydney and says, “I hope that treatment center helped.”

“It did dad.” Sydney says as they sit down.

He looks at her seriously and says, “When Xena told me about how you are a reincarnated friend of Gabrielle and hers, I didn’t know what to think. My only concern was that Ares didn’t harm you.”

“He didn’t harm me.” Sydney says seriously. “Ares can’t harm me. I’m strong enough now that he doesn’t phase me.”

“That’s good Sydney.” James says, “Or should I say Ephiny.”

Sydney smirks and says, “Like Xena and Jessie, both my spirits are combined. I remember my life as Ephiny and my life now as Sydney. It’ll take me awhile to get use to both spirits being integrated, but I have noticed a change in me.”

“Just as long as you’re happy and healthy, that’s all I care about.” James says. He then looks down at the ground then back up at Sydney and says, “I wish your mom would’ve filled me in on all this.”

“Mom was probably scared about how you’d react.” Sydney says, “Plus she may have been protecting you. We’ll never know dad.” Sydney smirks and says, “At least Beth is the normal one.”

James chuckles and says, “You never know. She’s this walking medical wiz. She aced all her clinicals and labs so far. I know she doesn’t get that from my side of the family.” 

They both laugh and Sydney says, “No matter what happens, all of us are still family.”

“Got that right spitfire!” James says. “There is something that I want to talk to you about. I already cleared it with Beth and Xena, just need your ok.”

“What is it dad?” Sydney asks.

“It’s about your mom's ashes.” James says as Sydney get a serious look on her face.

Later on that night, Sydney is fast asleep in her bed. Suddenly Ares appears, walks up to her, takes his hand and gently rubs her face. “Hello Spitfire.” Ares says as he stares at her. “You’re looking beautiful as ever.” Ares smiles and then says, “I wonder what you’re dreaming about?”

Ares suddenly disappears and goes inside Sydney’s dream. Sydney is dressed in her Amazon gear and walking through a forest. She comes to a waterfall and smiles, enjoying the view. Suddenly Ares appears. Sydney turns to him, gets an angry look on her face, takes out her staff and goes to swing at him, but he blocks her. “What the hades are you doing in my dream Ares!” Sydney asks angrily.

Ares smiles and says, “I heard you’re back from The Netherlands, just wanted to see you.” Ares says. “You look very healthy and even more beautiful.” Ares takes his hand and rubs her arm. He looks tenderly into her eyes and says, “Like I said before, I will always be in the back of your mind.”

“You don’t phase me anymore Ares!” Sydney yells. “You are nothing to me!”

Ares comes face to face with Sydney and says, “Your sister lost her chance with me because of Blondie. You on the other hand, you have so much to offer.”

“Go to hell Ares.” Sydney says.

Ares smirks and says, “It may take more time than I thought, but one day you will be my general to lead my new army and my queen to give me the child your sister has refused me for such a long time.”

“Keep dreaming Ares.” Sydney says. Ares grabs her then passionately kisses her. She starts to fight his kiss, but she can’t. This makes Sydney wake up from her dream in a cold sweat. “Leave me alone Ares!” Sydney screams.


	2. A Amazon Reunion, Artemis Returns and Ares Plan for Sydney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney/Ephiny is reunited with the Amazons. She gives them a test to prove themselves worthy Of the new Amazon names they have picked for themselves. Sydney tells them on the day of the test, she also will choose which name she will be called. Lauren and her share a tender moment. Artemis is back and spy’s on Ares. Sydney tells Xena and Gabrielle about nightmare and Artemis appears in front of the four women to warn them about Ares!!

The next day at the women’s gym on campus, seven of the Amazons are gathered together working out. All of them sport very different looks then last seen. 

“I can’t wait to see Sydney!” Bree says, “Or should we call her Ephiny?”

“That is up to her.” Chloe says. “I just hope she likes our progress!”

“We’ve learned a lot from those ancient books Lauren showed us.” Megan says. Artemis was an amazing Goddess.”

“She was a badass!” Jade says.

“Absolutely a badass!” Rylee says

“And to believe, we are the 21st century Amazons, learning from her greatness.” Kendall says

“It is a true honor to be an Amazon.” Amarice says.

Suddenly the doors open and Lauren, Xena, Gabrielle and Sydney walk in. “Amazons, your queen is home!” Lauren says seriously.” 

The Amazons quickly get in formation and Lauren and Sydney inspect them with serious looks. 

“Good morning Amazons” Sydney says as she looks everyone over, “I see you all have changed since we last saw each other. I take it you’ve been studying the books of Artemis.”

“Yes Queen!” The Amazons say.

“Lauren has told me that all of you have picked out Amazon names for yourselves.” Sydney says. “I will decide if the names suit your abilities.” The Amazons give each other weird looks. “In the meantime, you’ll be receiving text messages with an address.” Sydney continues to say, “You will report there at 4pm after classes. There, you all will train each day after your classes and next Monday, you will show me what you got, and then, I’ll decide if you earned that name!” Sydney and Lauren smirk at each other and Sydney says, “In the meantime!” Sydney smiles at the Amazons and excitedly says, “I missed my Amazons!” 

The Amazons all laugh and hug Sydney, happy to see her. “Wow! That was a nail biter!” Kendal says.

“You had us going there!” Megan says

“No ladies, seriously.” Sydney says. “I want to see what you’ve learned from the books of Artemis.”

“What about the names?” Bree asks

“If you show real strong strength I will let you keep the name you picked.” Sydney says. “If you go beyond and excel, I will appoint you a name that I think you truly deserve.”

“So you want us to prove ourselves?” Chloe says.

“I get what she’s doing!” Jade says smiling. “It’s all good!”

“A test for ourselves!” Amarice says, smirking, “A great test! One we all should excel in!” 

“So, the question we want to know is, what name do you want to go by?” Rylee asks, “Do you want to be known as Sydney or Ephiny?”

“Yeah sis.” Xena says. You really haven’t told us.”

Sydney paces around and thinks. She looks at everyone and says seriously, “Both spirits are intertwined together. All of you can see this, but, on the day of the test, I will reveal the name I will use for myself. In the meantime Amazons, watch for your texts! See you all tomorrow!!” 

The Amazons say their goodbyes, gather their belongings and leave. Xena and Gabrielle walk up to Sydney and Lauren and Gabrielle says, “You don’t have to do this.”

“I can’t go around with two names Gabrielle.” Sydney says, “I have to choose.”

“Whatever you decide, you have our support.” Xena says. 

“Thanks sis.” Sydney says as the sisters hug each other.

“See you at home.” Xena says and her and Gabrielle leave.

Sydney and Lauren make sure everyone has left and they tenderly hug each other. Sydney kisses Laurens forehead, stares at her and says, “Finally! Nobody knows you came and seen me last month, right?” 

“No!” Lauren says smiling. “Everyone thinks I went to visit my family in California.”

“Good.” Sydney says. “When we get the Amazon nation started and in full force, then we can focus on the next task.” Sydney sits on a workout bench and says, “Last night I had a nightmare.”

“About what?” Lauren says worried.”

“Ares visited my dream last night.” Sydney says. “He’s still trying to seduce me.”

Lauren gets an angry look on her face and says, “That bastard!! Have you told Xena and Gabrielle yet?”

“I wanted to tell you first.” Sydney says as she grabs Laurens hand, “I will tell them when I get home.”

“He better not try to brainwash you again.” Lauren says.

“He can’t. The sessions I had with the therapists broke me from that.” Sydney says. “I just wish Artemis was alive again. She would set Ares straight.” Lauren and Sydney share a hug. 

——

In Mt. Olympus, a streak of lightning flashes across the sky and strikes a hilly area. A bright light appears and walking through it is Artemis, Goddess Of The Hunt. She looks around, smiles and says happily, “Alive again!” She takes out her bow and arrow, and says, “Now to teach Ares a lesson. He’s not going to brainwash Ephiny again!” Artemis takes off for Ares castle. 

At Ares castle, Ares pours some wine in a mug and drinks it. He looks off into the distance and says, “All the therapy in the world won’t break her from me. We have a connection. The feelings are there, she wants me. I can feel it.”

Artemis, who is invisible, looks on as Ares continues to talk to himself. “The way to spitfire is through her dreams. Only there will she truly become mine!” With and angry look on her face, Artemis disappears to Earth.

Later that day, Sydney and Lauren are with Xena and Gabrielle. Sydney has just told Xena and Gabrielle about her dream.

“That son of a bitch!” Xena says in anger. “He just can’t let it go!”

“What do we do!” Lauren says. “We can’t get to Mt. Olympus without a god or Goddess!”

A flash of light appears and Artemis stands before them. They turn to look at her and Sydney says, “Artemis! Is it really you!?!”

“Yes Ephiny, it’s me!” Artemis says.

“Are you in spirit form?” Xena asks

“No! I’m back!” Artemis says. “For some reason I was able to cross back into the world of the Gods and Goddesses.” She looks at Sydney and says, “I have some news about Ares. He wants to invade your dreams in order to get you to be with him.”

Sydney starts to pace around, then says, “Why is he doing this!”

“It’s Ares! He doesn’t need a reason to do anything!” Gabrielle says annoyed.

“I believe he’s chosen you because he know he can’t have me.” Xena says. Xena hugs Sydney and says, “We are going to stop him though.” 

“Yes we are!” Artemis says. “He will not succeed Ephiny.” 

Sydney looks at Artemis and says, “My founding Amazons are training for a strength test. I want to be there to watch their progress. I can’t let Ares mess with my head.”

“He won’t!” Artemis says. “Here’s what I think we should do!”


	3. A Friendship Tested, Camp Amazon and Artemis visits Ares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Maria’s Friendship starts to get tested as they both visit James. The Amazons visit their new camp and Artemis and Ares have it out over Sydney/Ephiny

Around 8am the next morning, James is walking out to his truck and loads his golf bag in the backseat. He goes to close the door when Kira walks up to him.

“Morning Jim!” Kira says holding a homemade apple pie in her hands. 

James looks at her, smirks and says, “Morning Kira. What are you doing on this side of town?”

“Well, I woke up early and decided to bake. Came across Zara’s apple pie recipe and decided to bake you a pie.” Kira says. “Welcome to Sedona!”

James smiles at the pie and says, “You have Zara’s apple pie recipe!?!” 

“Honeycrisp and Granny Smith apples with cinnamon/sugar glaze and crumble on top!” Kira says smiling.

“I guess I can wait till 9 for t-time! Let’s take that pie inside and have a slice!” James says smiling.

Five minutes later, two pieces of pie are on plates and James and Kira are enjoying the first bite. “Wow! This is her recipe!” James says excited. He takes another bite and smiles tenderly and says, “I remember when Zara first made a pie for me. It was our second date and I think your dad and you were at a horse show in Kingman. Anyway, I really wasn’t that much into sweets, but the moment I walked into the kitchen, Zara put a slice in front of me and said nobody refused her pies. She gave me that “I dare you smirk” she always gave, you know the same one Xena and Sydney give when they’re challenging someone, well I looked in those crystal blue eyes of hers and couldn’t refuse.”

Kira looks at him and gives a sad smile as he continues, “I remember she would have a pie shipped to my dorm back East once a month. Would have to hide it from my roommates.” James starts to laugh, “They’d smell it, but they never found it!!” 

Kira looks at her watch and says, “Well, I don’t want to keep you from your golf game, but this Saturday I’m having a BBQ, how about you come out and we can grill some steaks! You can spend some time with Sydney and Xena and get a nice home cooked meal!”

James smirks and says, “That sounds great! I need to talk to you about something anyway.”

“Really? What?” Kira asks.

“It has to do with Zara’s ashes.” James says. Kira gets a sad look on her face and James says, “We can talk more on Saturday. I cleared it with the girls, I just want your opinion on something.”

Five minutes later James opens the front door and Kira and him walk out to find Maria there. James closes the door, looks at Maria and says, “Morning Maria.”

Maria looks at them with a puzzled look and says, “Hi. I was on my way to work and decided to stop by to see how you’re doing.”

“I’m ok.” James says, “If you’ll excuse me, I’m off for a round of golf.” James looks at Kira and says, “I’ll see you Saturday.”

“Looking forward to it.” Kira says.

James gets in his truck and leaves. Kira and Maria stare at each other and Maria asks, “What were you doing here?”

“I just dropped him off a homemade pie. What are you doing here?” Kira asks.

“Just wanted to say hi.” Maria says. “Do you have a thing for him?”

“What!” Kira says shocked. “He’s my brother-in-law and the father of my nieces. No! I don’t have a thing for him! What about you?”

“No! He was married to my best friend!” Maria says shocked. “I just want him to feel welcomed here.” They stare awkwardly at each other then Maria asks, “So, what’s happening on Saturday?”

“Am I being interrogated?” Kira asks.

“No, just a simple question.” Maria says.

“I’m having a BBQ and he’s coming out to visit Sydney and Xena.” Kira says annoyed. “Is that ok?!?”

“Yeah, it’s a free country.” Maria says also annoyed.

“Well, I have to get back to the ranch.” Kira says. She walks away and Maria looks at her with an angered look on her face.

——-

Later that afternoon, The Amazons show up at an abandoned warehouse outside town. They look at it kind of puzzled.

“Why are we here?” Bree asks. “Are you sure this is the place?”

“Yep, GPS told us to come here.” Kendal says.

The huge door opens and Sydney and Lauren walk out. “Amazons, welcome to our new camp!” Sydney says excited. “Come in! Check it out!” 

The Amazons walk inside to see workout equipment, punching bags, battle areas, climbing walls and ropes.

“What the!!!” Megan says. “This is amazing!”

“Damn!! This is sic! Jade says excited. “This is our new workout place!”

“Yes!” Sydney says. “You can workout here whenever you want, just as long as you keep up with your classes. Training to be an Amazon also involves knowledge. I also want this place to be a safe haven for each and every one of you!” They walk further into the warehouse, “That’s why there's also a hang out spot for everyone!”

Sydney opens a door and the Amazons walk into a living room type area. Couches, chairs and a big screen tv are set up.”

“OMG!!” Rylee says, “This is awesome!” They walk to another door and Sydney opens it. Inside is a meditation room. 

“Two times a week I want all of you to practice meditation.” Sydney says. “A clear mind leaves you focused, and I want all of you focused when the time comes when we have to go out and help the greater good!”

“This is amazing!” Amarice says. “We should be so honored by this!”

Sydney smiles at Amarice and says, “It is an honor to have you and all of you ladies here with me! As Amazons I want each and everyone of you to not only have the strength and wisdom of your Amazon sisters before you, but to bestow your own kind of strength and wisdom.”

“To Camp Amazon!” Kendal yells happily!

Everyone then cheers “To Camp Amazon!” 

“Ok ladies!!! Time for your training!” Sydney says with a smile on her face

——

At Ares castle, Ares sits on his throne, contemplating when he will invade Sydney’s dreams again. He gets up, pours himself some wine and sits back down, taking a sip.

“In a few hours she will be asleep.” Ares says smiling, “Then I will go to her again. She wanted me, I felt it. The temptation is there!”

Suddenly out of nowhere an arrow goes flying past Ares and hits his throne. He quickly gets up and grabs it. He studies the arrow and says, “Atremis!” Ares starts to walk around, looking for her spirit. Suddenly another arrow pierces him in the shoulder. He looks at it angrily and pulls it out, covers his wound and it automatically heals.

“Are you taunting me from the spirit world Artemis!” Ares yells. A laugh is heard throughout the room. Ares looks around and says, “Show yourself spirit!”

Artemis suddenly appears, walks up to Ares and says, “Hello Ares.”

Ares looks at her in anger and says, “A spirit wouldn’t hit me with a real arrow.”

“That’s because I’m not a spirit!” Artemis says seriously.

A shocked look comes across Ares face as he says, “You’re not! You’ve..”

“Crossed back into the world of the gods!” Artemis says. “Yeah Ares, I’m back! And I won’t let you get inside Ephiny’s dreams.”

Ares smirks and says, “Artemis, Sydney controls who she lets into her dreams. She wants me! I can feel it!”

“She doesn’t want you Ares!’ Artemis says, “She hates you! You’re just mad because you can’t have Xena, so you’re playing mind games with her sister.”

“When she was a teen, there was an attraction between us!” Ares says. “It’s still there!”

“Right now she is focusing on restarting the Amazon nation!” Artemis says. She comes face to face with Ares and says, “I will stop you Ares.”

“You and what army!” Ares smirks.

“You’d be surprised.” Artemis says. “The power of dreams can work both ways Ares. Remember that!”

“Is that a threat?!?” Ares asks seriously.

Artemis smirks and says, “The Goddess of the Hunt verses The God of War! I guess you could say that! Remember Ares, your plans always seem to fail.”

“She will be mine Artemis!” Ares yells.

“We’ll see!” Artemis smirks then disappears.

Ares gets an angry look on his face and says, “She will be mine Artemis! Just watch!”


	4. The Amazons Meet Artemis, Needing Help, Dream Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amazons come face to face with Artemis as she gives them a small pep talk. James asks Beth for help with Kira and Maria and Ares almost seduces Sydney in her dream

The next day, all the Amazons are at their new camp, testing out all the new workout gear and doing fight sequences. On the second floor inside of Sydney’s office, Sydney and Lauren inspect the Amazons progress through the window. Sydney looks at them with a smile and says, “They have come a long way! Look at them! Each and everyone of them are determined to excel in this test I gave them! It’s amazing!”

Lauren tenderly smiles at Sydney and says, “They have a great queen!” 

Sydney grabs Laurens hand, smiles and says, “And I have an awesome second in command! While I was away you guided them to where they are now.”

“Well the books of Artemis helped also.” Lauren says. “They are in awe of what she has written. And they are determined to earn their true Amazon names.” Lauren then gets a serious look on her face and asks, “Did Ares invade your dreams last night?”

Sydney and Lauren walk to a couch, sit down and Sydney says, “No! Thank the Gods. The therapy sessions helped a lot, I’m strong, physically and mentally. It’s just that the hold that he had on me when I was a teen, I feel it’s still there, tormenting me. I just hope that I have the strength to fight him now that he’s invading my dreams.”

“You are the strongest person I know Sydney.” Lauren says seriously as she holds Sydney’s hands. “Xena, Gabrielle, Artemis and I, we will help you with this! Ares won’t get to you!”

Sydney caresses Lauren’s face, smiles and says, “You’re always so optimistic.”

“You make me feel that way.” Lauren says smiling. They get up, walk to the window and look at the Amazons. 

Suddenly Artemis appears. Sydney and Lauren turn around and Sydney says, “Artemis! It’s good to see you! Did you visit Ares yesterday?”

“Yes, I made myself known to him.” Artemis says

“How did he take it?” Lauren asked

Artemis gives a smirk and says, “The arrow I shot into his shoulder sent him a stern warning!”, she looks at Sydney and asks, “Did he visit you last night?”

“No!” Sydney says. “I feel that he will soon though.”

“Dreams can go both ways, if you let it Ephiny.” Artemis says. “You can let anyone inside your dreams if you let them.”

“I know.” Sydney says. “It’s just a matter of when he’ll strike, that’s the thing.”

Artemis walks to the window and glances down at the Amazons. She gets an excited look on her face and asks, “Are these the new Amazons you praise to me about?!?”

Sydney and Lauren smile and Sydney says, “Yes!”

Artemis looks on as she studies their skills and abilities, “They are amazing!” Artemis says. 

“Xena and Gabrielle hand picked each of us, and began training us when we didn’t even know how to defend ourselves.” Lauren says smiling. “When Ares outed them to the world, we pledged allegiance to them and they anointed us Amazons. When Sydney came to town, she took charge, trained us in what she knew and now here we are!”

Artemis smiles and asks, “Have they studied the books I gave you?”

“Yes!” Lauren says. “Even when Sydney was in The Netherlands, they studied and trained under the guidance of your writings. They look up to you Artemis.”

“I would love to meet them and give what you would call in today’s world a pep talk!” Artemis says.

Sydney smiles and says, “We haven’t told them that you are alive again, so we’d like to prepare them first.”

“Of course!” Artemis says.

Sydney and Lauren walk out and down the stairs. They look at the Amazons and Sydney says, “Amazons! Break time!!” The Amazons stop their training and look at Sydney and Lauren. “All of you have been doing a fantastic job with your training. You’re really coming along!” Sydney says, “But Lauren and I need to tell all of you what happened a couple days ago that is a big game changer.”

“What is it queen?” Amarice asks.

“Artemis has crossed back into the land of the Gods!” Sydney says smiling.

“Are you saying she’s alive again!” Megan says.

“Is she here!?!” Bree asks.

The Amazons get excited and Lauren says, “We’ve seen her, talked to her and she is here.”

“She wants to meet all of you!” Sydney says. Suddenly Artemis appears in front of everyone. The Amazons look on in amazement by The Goddess of the Hunt. They grab their staffs, get on one knee and bow in front of her.

She looks at them, smiles and says, “You may rise!” All the Amazons rise and stand in formation. Artemis walks past all of them inspecting them. “I was watching all of you train and I have to say this. Your Amazon sisters of the past would be proud of you!” All the Amazons smile. “Ephiny tells me that all of you have picked Amazon names for yourselves. But this test will determine your true Amazon names. “Would you please share the name you were born with.”

Each Amazon tells Artemis their names, then she gets to Amarice, who is mesmerized by her. Amarice takes an excited breath and says, “My name is Amarice!” 

Artemis smiles at her and says, “You have a Greek accent! You are of Greek descent!?!”

“Yes Goddess.” Amarice says. My family is from outside Athens.”

Artemis smiles at her, “There once was an Amazon warrior by the name of Amarice. She once traveled with Xena and Gabrielle.”

“Yes Goddess. Xena and Gabrielle have told me about her.” Amarice says. “I hope one day I will equal her in spirit.”

Artemis puts her hand on Amarices shoulder and says, “You will, my young one! I can count on that!” Artemis looks at all the Amazons and then says, “I must go! But my advice to all of you is, stay focused, train hard and always remember the ways of the Amazons!!”

Artemis disappears and Jade says, “That was sic!”

Sydney and Lauren smile and Sydney says, “Ok Amazons, back to your training!”

———

James sits at his desk and is on his laptop talking with Beth via FaceTime. “Hows classes going?” James asks.

“Great!” Beth says, “I actually don’t have any classes for a week. I’m caught up on labs, clinicals and classes in general. Would you like me to come out there?”

“I’d love that Beth!” James says smiling. “Actually, you can help me with a little situation I’m dealing with right now.”

Beth gives her dad a concerned look and asks, “What’s wrong dad?”

James explains to Beth how he thinks Kira and Maria are competing against each other for his affection. Beth gets an angry look on her face and says, “Don’t worry dad. I’ll be on the first flight down there in the morning. I will handle this!”

“I’m just not ready to move on from your mom Beth.” James says. “Kira is like a sister to me and Maria was your mom’s best friend. I’d never pursue the both of them, not when your mom’s memory is still with me.”

“I get it dad.” Beth says. “I’ll be there tomorrow and help you end this. I can’t believe the both of them would even think about trying to hook up with you.”

“This is just crazy Beth! I don’t want to lose their friendship, but I don’t want to hurt them also.” James says. 

“We’ll get this straightened out dad.” Beth says, I’ll be there tomorrow.”

“I wouldn’t ask you, but Sydney and Xena are busy with their own thing right now” James says.

“I want to help dad.” Beth says. “Besides, I want to see everyone anyway.”

“Well, you just let me know when your flight is and I’ll be there to pick you up.” James says. 

“Will do dad.” Beth says.

They say their goodbyes and disconnect. James stares at Zara’s urn and says, “I know you. You’d want me to move on. But, what if I never get over you Zara.”

———

At the ranch, Sydney is fast asleep, dreaming of when Lauren came to visit her in The Netherlands. They are walking through a trail, holding hands. Lauren smiles at her and says, “I can’t wait till you come home.”

“Me either.” Sydney says smiling. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” Lauren asks.

“The sessions have been going great. I’m making a lot of progress.” Sydney says. “My therapist says that I need to confront my feelings head on in order for me to be totally free.”

“Yes, you should.” Lauren says. 

They stop by a meadow and stare at the scenery. Sydney then looks at Lauren, smiles at her and says, “ When we said our goodbyes at the airport and you told me you loved me, I was hiding what I wanted to do.” Sydney leans over and kisses Lauren. They come up for air and smile at each other. “I don’t want to rush this.”

“Me either.” Lauren says. “Small steps.”

“Yeah, small steps.” Sydney says. They tenderly kiss again, but suddenly the dream changes. Sydney feels the change and breaks the kiss to see Ares there, smiling at her.

“You’re mine spitfire” Ares says, “ Ares pulls Sydney into a deep kiss. She’s trying to resist, but he deeply kisses her, he then kisses her neck. “Don’t deny me Sydney.”, he says. He starts to unbutton her shirt and lets it fall to the ground. He looks her in the eyes and says, “Deep down, you want this! You can feel me in your soul.” Ares passionately kisses Sydney and then she wakes up, gasping for air.

“I don’t love you Ares!” Sydney screams, “Leave me alone!”

Suddenly Ares appears in front of her. He takes his hand and caresses her face, smiles at her and says, “I will make you mine.” Sydney goes to strike Ares, but he grabs her hand and says, “Feisty one! Just like your sister!”

“Leave me! Now!” Sydney screams.

“I will for now! But remember, our connection is there! We both feel it!” Ares says as he kisses her. She pushes him away, but he smiles and disappears leaving her with tears of anger in her eyes.


	5. A Tense Reunion, Plans In Place and A Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth comes to visit and even though she doesn’t show it, Maria isn’t happy that Beth is there with her dad. Xena, Gabrielle, Sydney, Lauren and Artemis develop a plan to rid Ares from Sydney’s dreams and Lauren will be the key! Plus, Beth visits Kira and asks Kira if Maria and her has feelings for her dad. This sort of blindsides Kira, for she doesn’t know how to answer her niece.

The next day, James pulls into his driveway with Beth in tow. “I want to thank you again for helping me out Beth.” James says, “This is getting out of hand.”

“It is dad.” Beth says, “And don’t worry, after I talk to the both of them, I think they’ll understand where you’re coming from.”

They get out of his truck and Beth grabs her two suitcases and takes them into the house. Just as James was about to walk up to the front door, Maria shows up in an unmarked car. She gets out, walks up to him and says, “Morning Jim.”

James turns around, gives Maria a small smirk and says, “Morning Maria. How are you?”

“Good!” Maria says, “So, have you thought about my request to show you the area?”

“It sounds good, but I have a visitor for the week.” James says.

Maria gets a serious look on her face and says, “Oh! Someone from out East?”

Beth walks up to the door and notices Maria, looks at her, smirks and says, “Hi Maria!”

Maria looks at Beth, gives a fake smile and says, “Beth! Hey sweetie! You’re visiting your dad!?!”

“Yeah, I don’t have any classes this week, so this was the perfect time to check out my dad’s new place.” Beth says. “Plus visit the family also.”

“Well that’s great!” Maria says trying to sound excited, “Your classes are going good?”

“Ahead of schedule!” Beth says.

“A real go get her! Just like your mom!” Maria says. “You have her ambition! She would be proud of you!”

“Thanks.” Beth says smiling. 

Maria stares at the father/daughter duo and says, “Well, I should let you two catch up on things.” She looks at James and says, “We’ll talk later.”

“Ok, sounds good.” James says, trying not to laugh. 

Maria starts to walk away when Beth says, “Maria! Maybe sometime this week we can get together! I’d like to catch up on things!”

Maria turns around, smiles and says, “Sounds good! You have my number, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll text you, we can set something up.”

“Sounds good.” Maria says smiling, “Have a good day you two.”

Maria gets in her car and leaves. Beth looks at her dad and asks, “Did she look angry because I was here?”

“I think so.” James says, “At least your aunt will be genuinely happy to see you.”

———

At the cabin, Sydney is telling Xena, Gabrielle and Lauren about how Ares invaded her dream the night before.

“He just won’t leave me alone.” Sydney says angrily. 

“Is there anything we can do to stop him?” Lauren asks Xena and Gabrielle.

Xena starts to pace around, she looks at the group and says, “We need to get Artemis here. I have a plan, but we’re going to need her help.”

Artemis suddenly appears to the group and says to Sydney, “He came to you last night, didn’t he?”

“Yeah he did.” Sydney says. “And he’s not backing down.”

Artemis looks at Xena and says, “We have to stop him before he can get control of Ephiny and truly make her his. What is your plan?”

“Sydney has the power to control her dreams.” Xena says.

“Yes, but Ares has been able to get inside my dreams and try to seduce me.” Sydney says. “For some reason, he still has a hold on me because of it.”

“What if you allow one of us to enter your dream and help you fight him, that way when he is out of your dream, the rest of us can confront him.” Xena says. 

Sydney looks at Artemis and asks, “Can I allow one of them in my dream tonight?”

“It’s your dream Ephiny, you control it.” Artemis says, “I think Xena would be helpful to you.”

“I’ll do it!” Lauren says.

“Lauren, Ares is dangerous.” Artemis says, “He could kill you.”

“Dreams are controlled by those who possess them.” Lauren says. “I can do what I want in my dreams, even go up against Ares.”

Artemis looks at Sydney who says, “I want Lauren with me tonight. I need to prove to Ares that he can’t control me and that I don’t have feelings for him. Lauren will be the key to this.”

“You have such faith in her.” Artemis says.

Sydney looks at Lauren, smiles and says, “More than you know.”

Artemis looks at Xena and Gabrielle, who says, “I think Lauren would be the right choice. Besides Ares would be blindsided by the three of us at his castle.”

“Gabrielle’s right.” Xena says, “Lauren can handle Ares with Sydney while the three of us can make him think after the fact.” 

“I want this over with.” Sydney says, “I don’t want him around me. Not when I have good things going for me.” She looks at Sydney and they smile. 

“Ok. We have to come up with a concrete plan to stop Ares.” Artemis says, “What’s your full plan?”

————

Kira walks out of the stables carrying a saddle when James' truck pulls up to the stables. Kira gets a smile on her face expecting to see James, but Beth gets out of the drivers side.

“Beth!” Kira says as she puts the saddle down,”What are you doing here? Where’s your dad?”

“I don’t have any classes this week.” Beth says, “Came to see everyone.”

Kira gives Beth a hug and says, “So glad you’re here! Do you want me to set up a room for you?”

“No, I’m staying with dad.” Beth says, “Where’s everyone?”

“Xena, Gabrielle, Sydney and their friend Lauren are doing Amazon things right now. Kira says, “So where’s your dad?”

“He’s in a video conference with some clients.” Beth says. “Aunt Kira, can I ask you something. And you know me, I’m straight to the point and need the truth.”

“Sure honey! What is it?” Kira asks.

“This morning when Dad and I pulled into his driveway, Maria Cortez showed up. Normally she’s excited to see my sisters and I, but at that moment, she looked as though she was pissed that I was there.” Beth says”

“Oh really!” Kira says giving Beth a pissed off look. “Just wait till I talk to her.”

“That’s not like her. Do you know why?” Beth asks.

Kira looks at the ground, then back up at Beth and says, “No, I don’t.”

Beth stares at Kira suspiciously and asks, “Could you stop by dad’s tomorrow, I want to talk to you about something?”

“We can talk now if you want.” Kira says.

“Ok, I’ll say it.” Beth says, “Are Maria and you at odds with each other over my dad?”

Kira looks at her puzzled and asks, “What! What do you mean?”

“Do the both of you have a thing for my dad!?!” Beth seriously asks.

Kira just stands there not knowing what to tell Beth. Beth’s left eyebrow raises and she says, “I’m going to the cabin to see Xena and Sydney.” Beth starts to walk to the truck, turns around and says, “I want the truth from both of you! I will get answers.” Beth hops into the truck and drives towards the cabin leaving Kira to stand there with a conflicted look on her face.


	6. A Bombshell Revelation, Tensions Explode and Ares Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this shocking chapter, Kira shocked Beth with a revelation that she never imagined. Kira and Maria has a fight that leads to James having a meltdown, which causes Beth to show a side of her that has never been seen before (Think dark side Xena). Sydney and Lauren put their plain into place in dream form as Ares dreams of having Sydney as his own takes a shocking turn. Also in the dream, Sydney gives Lauren her true Amazon name, back in reality Ares gets the shock of his life as he sees first hand what he witnessed was true. Xena, Gabrielle and Artemis confront Ares, only to find him heartbroken by what he saw, but In reality, Ares isn’t done with the sisters.

The next day at James condo, Beth walks out of the kitchen and suddenly there is a knock at the door. She goes to open it and finds Kira. “Hi Aunt Kira.” Beth says.

“Hi Beth, can I come in and talk to you?” Kira asks.

Beth lets her aunt in, closes the door and asks, “What is it?”

“About yesterday, I didn’t mean to upset you Beth.” Kira says.

“I just want answers!” Beth seriously says. “Does Maria and you have feelings for my dad!?!”

Kira starts to pace around, she then stops, looks at Beth and says, “Do I have feelings for your dad, yes, I do.” Beth gets a shocked look on her face as Kira continues, “When your mother was killed, everyone was in shock. Your dad didn’t know how to cope, Sydney was acting destructive, Jess, I mean Xena, didn’t talk for a month and you went from a preteen to having to emotionally grow up in a blink of an eye.”

Beth looks down at the ground and sadly says, “I remember.”

“And even though we were polar opposites, I not only lost my sister, but my best friend.” Kira says, “So I threw myself into you girls. You girls needed some stability back in your lives, and it was hard on the three of you. After a few months, all of you started to somewhat show signs of yourselves again, though still traumatized, you all were coming out of your shells in a way.” Kira looks down at the ground then back up at Beth and continues, “Then one day when you girls were at school, your dad and I finally broke down and started going through your mom’s belongings. It was hard on both of us, and I could see the tears and anguish in your dad’s eyes. I myself was feeling the same way. We came across a photo of when your dad proposed to your mom and all of the sudden, your dad broke down in tears, I went to hug him and I started to cry also. Then, all of the sudden, the cry led to a kiss.”

“Oh my god!” Beth says in pure shock, “Please say you two didn’t sleep together!!”

A tear rolls down Kira’s face as she says, ”We never meant for it to go that far. We were both grieving for Zara.” Pure shock comes across Beth’s face as she sits on a chair and listens to what her aunt has to say. “We knew what we did was so wrong, but when you’re grieving as much as we were, everything at that moment was just a blur. Afterwards we felt horrible, mortified. Even though she was gone, it felt like we cheated on her. We told each other we both made a mistake and it never happened again.”

“But you said you had feelings for him.” Beth says.

“Yes, I did.” Kira says, but I buried them and focused on you girls. My wish was for your dad and you girls to move down to the ranch. I wanted to help raise you girls, your mom would’ve wanted it that way. I was even going to talk to him about it, but then Andrea, I mean Alti came into the picture, and everything changed. Then when you and your dad came down here this past Christmas and your dad said that he was moving down here, the feelings that I buried so long ago, started to come back again. It wasn’t until the other day when I came over that I realized that he still wasn’t over your mom. So I decided that any feelings that I had for your dad, I needed to let it go. For him, for me and for your mom’s memory. If your dad and I could go back and change things, we would Beth! We never meant for what we did to happen! You have to believe me!”

Beth gets up and starts to pace around, she looks at Kira seriously and says, “I don’t know what to say, how to feel or what to think. I need to process all of this.”

“Take all the time you need Beth, just know that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you or your sisters.” Kira says, “The only thing I ask is that your sisters not know about this yet.”

Beth looks at Kira seriously and says, “You know, I’ve never, ever kept anything from Sydney and Xena, we’ve always been open and honest with each other. Even when Sydney and I were under Alti and Ares control and Xena was away at school, we always kept our connection strong and told each other everything. But what you just told me, I can’t tell them this, it would shatter them.”

“Thank you.” Kira gratefully says.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door; Beth answers it to find Maria there. ”Hi, Beth! Is your dad home?” Maria asks.

Beth looks at Maria annoyed and says, ”No, he isn’t! But come in, I need to ask you something.” 

Beth and Maria walk into the living room, and Kira and Maria cautiously eye each other. ”Hi, Kira.” Maria says.

”Hi.” Kira says.

“What’s up Beth? What do you want to ask me?” Maria says.

“Do you have feelings for my dad?” Beth asks seriously. Maria gets a skirmish look on her face as she looks at Kira. “Answer me!” Beth yells, “I already asked my aunt the same question! And don’t use your police interrogation skills and talk your way out of it either! I can sense bulshit a mile away!” 

Maria stands there and stares at the both of them and says, “Yeah, I do have feelings for your dad. Back when he first came to town on his spring break, I fell for him. He was charming, funny, caring and full of life. But I could see that he was in love with your mom, and she was in love with him. So, out of loyalty for mine and your mom’s friendship, I backed down and then joined the service. I couldn’t stay in this town and watch my best friend and the man I fell in love with ride off into the sunset, so I left.” Maria starts to pace around, stops and says, “Then when your dad came here for Christmas, the feelings I had came back. And now that he’s living here, I want what I gave up.”

“Like hell!” Kira screams in anger, “You stay away from him!”

“Why!” Maria says angrily, “Don’t tell me you have feelings for him! That’s so wrong on so many levels!”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you!” Kira yells.

“Well it seems you have feelings for him!” Maria says seriously, “What would Zara say about that!”

All of the sudden with a look of rage in her eyes, Kira gets in Maria’s face and seriously says, “Don’t you ever bring up my sister like that ever again!!”

“Here, we go again!” Maria says bitterly, “Miss holier than thou being judge and jury over me again! What! I’m not good enough for him!”

“Ok you two, let's tone this down a little.” Beth says seriously.

“He’s not into you!” Kira says

“How would you know!” Maria yells, “I know for a fact he would never be into you!”

“This is my family!” Kira yells, “You stay far away from them!”

James walks in and notices the tension and asks seriously, “Hey! What’s going on here!”

“I can do whatever I want!” Maria says, “It’s a free country! I don’t need you to tell me what I can and can’t do!”

Suddenly, Maria shoves Kira into James' desk, and Zara’s urn falls off the edge. “No!!” James frantically screams as he runs and catches it before it hits the ground. He stares at it with tears rolling down his face. Kira, Maria, and Beth look on in shock as James says to the urn, “It’s ok! I got you, Zara, I got you! I couldn’t save you then, but I got you now, love!” He then gets up and walks out of the room, holding the urn tightly. 

Suddenly a look of anger comes across Beth's face as she screams, “Both of you, out! Right now!” Beth escorts Maria and Kira outside. She looks at them and says, ”How dare you two to come into my dad's home and almost destroy my mom’s urn by acting like middle school brats!”

”I am so sorry, Beth!” Kira says remorsefully. ”You know I’d never harm your dad or mom like that.”

”Yeah, Beth.” Maria says with a look of sadness on her face. ”I’m sorry.”

”Save it! Both of you!” Beth yells. ”My dad is just now starting to mourn my mom’s death! It took months of healing and therapy for him to open up and finally grieve for my mom! Don’t you get it! We both were brainwashed by one of the evilest spirits ever! For fifteen years my dad walked around in a brainwashed haze! Now because of what you two did, I”m going to have to call his therapist back home and have him talk my dad down from what just happened!”

Suddenly, a dark look comes across Beth's face as she looks at them with rage in her eyes. Kira gets a scared look on her face as she becomes worried for her niece, while Maria slowly grabs for her stun gun, but holds back. Beth looks at the two women with pure rage in her eyes and wants to unleash the rage inside her, but she quickly gets a hold of herself and quickly calms down. She looks at the two women and says, ”My dad will never be into any of you!” Beth looks at Maria and tells, ”You! Back off!” She then looks at Kira, runs her hand through her hair, shakes her head, and says, ”I don't know what to tell you! Just please, both of you! Back off! Leave my dad alone! Because when he’s finally stable enough to move on, it’s not going to be with any of you!” 

Beth takes off into the house, Kira stares Maria down and says, This is the one and only warning! Stay the hell away from my family!” Kira rushes off, leaving Maria, with a serious look on her face, to reflect on the whole situation. 

\----------

Later that night at the cabin, Xena, Gabrielle, and Artemis are on video chat with Sydney and Lauren, who are at a hotel room in town. ”Good luck.” Xena says. ”Now, are you sure this is going to work?”

Lauren and Sydney smile, and Sydney says, ”Don’t worry, Xena! When Lauren and I get done with him, I think he’ll get the hint and leave me the fuck alone! Just make sure you three are at his castle when phase two kicks in!”

”Don’t worry, Sydney!” Gabrielle says, ”You know how I just love to rub stuff in Ares's face!”

“Now let’s not get too excited here.” Artemis says. “You know when he is at his angriest, he explodes on anyone around him.”

“I know, it’ll just be nice to see him get taken down a few notches.” Gabrielle says.

“Artemis is right.” Xena says. “Ares is going to be blindsided. We have to be prepared for anything he does.”

“Now Lauren, are you strong enough to handle Ares?” Artemis asks.

“Yes, yes I am.” Lauren says. “He can’t harm me in dreams. Whatever he throws at me, I can handle it.”

“Ok then.” Artemis says, “Good luck you two.”

“Thanks.” Sydney says.

They all disconnect from the video chat and Lauren looks at Sydney and says, “We got this.”

“I know we do.” Sydney says smiling at her, she then hugs Lauren and says, “Let’s get Ares out of our lives, so we can move on with ours.”

Later that night, Sydney’s dream takes her to Camp Amazon. She walks around the warehouse inspecting everything, waiting for Ares arrival. She walks through the workout center, then the battle room, then the lounge and finally the meditation room. Suddenly she is back in the battle room. She looks around and says seriously, “Ares! I know you’re here! Show yourself!”

Suddenly Ares emerges in front of her. He walks up to her, caresses her face, smiles tenderly at her and says, “Hello Sydney! I’ve missed you.”

“Ares, we need to talk.” Sydney says seriously.

“What is it? Have you finally decided to follow me, be my general and queen?” Ares asks smiling. “I’ve waited so long for you Sydney.”

Sydney takes Ares hands off of her, looks at him seriously and says, “Ares! Listen to what I have to say, please! I don’t love you!”

“Of course you do Sydney!” Ares says unconvinced. “Back when you were a teen, you made it clear that you had feelings for me!”

“I was being brainwashed by Alti and you!” Sydney says. 

“When you first kissed me, you weren't brainwashed by Alti or me.” Ares says. “That was all you Sydney.”

“Maybe it was.” Sydney says. “But that was over a decade ago. I was a teen with emotions running all over the place.”

“Sydney, I know deep down, you want me.” Ares says. “I have a thing for you Sydney.”

Sydney smirks at him and says, “You also have a thing for Xena.”

“Xena made her choice!” Ares says angrily. “She'd rather share a bed with the irritating blonde than me. Sydney, we can make this work.”

“I’m always going to be your second choice.” Sydney says. “All you want to do is use me to stick it to Xena.”

“That’s not true!” Ares says frantically. “Listen, if you want, we can use your little Amazon group that you got going on in our new Army. Those girls seem stronger than a lot of men today anyway.”

“My tribe only fights for the greater good Ares.” Sydney says. “All you want to do is keep the cycle of destruction going and going in this world.”

“I love you Sydney!” Ares professes.

“Ares, I don’t love you!” Sydney says seriously. “I love someone else!”

Ares gets an angry look on his face, he grabs Sydney’s arms and yells, “Who is he! Who is he Sydney! Tell me! I’ll kill him!”

Suddenly appearing behind Ares, in her Amazon suit, is Lauren. With a serious look in her eyes she yells, “Get your hands off of her Ares!”

Ares gets a weird look on his face and turns around. He stares at Lauren, smirks and says, “Who let Joxer Jr in your dream Sydney!”

Lauren walks over to Sydney and Sydney says, “This is who I love Ares. I love Lauren.”

Ares gives them a strange look and says, “That’s impossible!” Ares says in shock. “A couple months ago you were all over me!”

“That’s because I was under your control Ares!” Sydney says seriously.Ares starts to pace around. He stares at them in anger and says, “You’ve been hanging around Xena and Gabrielle way too much! How can you love this girl when we have a history!”

“The history that you speak of was me being brainwashed by you!” Sydney yells. 

Ares stares at Lauren with hate in his eyes and says, “You need to go back to school little girl. Sydney belongs to me!”

“Sydney doesn’t belong to you Ares! She’s not your property, she’s a fierce, intelligent woman who wants to move on, with me!” Lauren says. She then takes Sydney into a passionate kiss.

A look of pure shock comes across Ares face as the two women cement their love for each other in front of him. As they slowly break from the kiss, they look at him and Sydney says, “We’re in love Ares, and there’s nothing you can do about it!”

Suddenly, Ares screams in a rage as a sword appears in his hand. He looks at Lauren and says, “She belongs to me!” He goes to swing his sword at Lauren and Sydney, but they disappear and reappear in back of him. This time Sydney is dressed in her Amazon suit and they both carry their staffs. Ares turns around and says, “You want a fight! You got it!” Ares swings his sword at Lauren, who takes her staff and blocks him. She shoves her staff into his stomach, sending him to the ground. He suddenly gets up and a red ball forms in his hand. He shoots it in Laurens direction, but she takes her staff, corrals it and swings it away from her. Ares forms another ball, throws it in her direction again and her staff disappears. Ares gets a smirk on his face and says, “Now what are you going to do!”

Two swords form in Sydney’s hands, she looks at Lauren seriously and says “Cyane! Catch!” Sydney tosses a sword in Laurens direction, She catches it and smiles, realizing that Sydney gave her her true Amazon name. 

The two women surround Ares with swords in hands. He looks at both of them and says, “In dreams or real life, you can’t destroy me!” The women take their swords and swing at Ares, suddenly the scene goes white and Ares is in the living room area of the hotel room that Sydney and Lauren are in. He looks around and notices the bedroom door slightly cracked and a dim light poking out the door. Ares gets an excited look on his face and says, “She came to her senses I see.” Stupid dream.” He walks to the bedroom door and peeks in only to see Sydney and Lauren unclothed and under the covers. Lauren is holding Sydney in her arms as if they just made love to each other. Shock and disbelief comes across Ares face as he disappears back to his castle.

He appears in his throne room and screams in pure anger, shattering a statue of himself. He sits on his throne and covers his eyes, he looks off into the distance with tears forming in his eyes as if he’s about to cry. He takes a deep breath when suddenly Artemis, Xena and Gabrielle walk in.

“Didn’t like what you saw Ares!” Gabrielle says with a taunting voice

“Maybe now you’ll leave my sister alone.” Xena says with a smirk on her face.

“Maybe now this will teach you not to mess with destiny Ares.” Artemis says

Ares looks at the trio with a single tear rolling down his face and says, “Go away.”

The trio stares at Ares, looking at the anguish and pain in his eyes. Suddenly Gabrielle says shocked, “By the Gods! Ares is crying!.”

“I said go away!” Ares yells in anger.

Xena, feeling sorry for Ares, looks at Artemis and Gabrille and says, “Why don’t you two go visit Aphrodite, I’m going to talk to him for a sec”.

Artemis and Gabrielle look at Ares with pity in their eyes and then leaves. Xena kneels down at Ares and says, “I’m sorry you had to see what you did, but just like me, Sydney has moved on. Why don’t you do the same.” Xena leans over and gently kisses Ares on the forehead, gets up and says, “Bye Ares.”

Xena stands up and walks out of the room leaving Ares with tears in his eyes. He collects himself, gets an angry look on his face and says, “This isn’t over! One of you will be mine!


	7. Heart to Heart, Test Day and Zara’s Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Kira have a heart to heart talk, which leads to a revelation on James part. The Amazons get their new names and James has the memorial for Zara that she deserves! All this plus, at the end, I’m setting up storylines for season 2!!

A couple of days have passed, and James pulls up into his driveway after a well-needed game of golf. He gets out of his truck and opens the back seat, takes his golf clubs out, when all of a sudden, Kira walks up to him.

“Hi, Jim,” Kira says

James looks at Kira, somewhat grins, and says, “Hi Kira.”

“Jim, I want to apologize for what happened a couple of days ago,” Kira says resourcefully. “I never meant to hurt you or Zara like that.”

James glances down at the ground with a somber look on his face and says, “I know you didn’t mean it.”

“Can we go somewhere and talk?” Kira asks.

“Let me toss my clubs inside, meet me in back on the patio.” James says.

Kira walks around back and sits on a glider swing which overlooks a beautiful scene of the mountains. James walks out the patio doors, closes them and sits next to Kira. “Again, I’m truly sorry about what happened. You know me Jim.” Kira says.

“I know.” James says.

“How are you doing? Did Beth get a hold of your therapist back in New York?” Kira asks.

”Yes. We talked, and he got me through the situation. Plus, he put me in contact with a great therapist down here in Sedona.” James says. ”I have a session on Monday.”

”That’s great Jim.” Kira says. She glances at the mountains, then back at him and says, ”Beth knows about us having grief sex.”

James hangs his head, takes a breath then says, ”Well, I’d rather her know about this than Sydney or Xena. They would be crushed if they found out. Beth would never reveal something like this to them.” 

”She’s a very persistent woman though.” Kira says, ”She gets that from her dad.” They both chuckled, then Kira said, ”She's still daddy’s girl.”

”That she is.” James says, smirking. ”Xena was always clinging to Zara, and Sydney went back and forth for our affection, but Beth, she’ll always be my little girl.” James looks at the mountains then says, ”Maybe that’s why Alti could control her and I with such ease.

“Her strength comes from Zara though.” Kira says. “And her temper.”

“That’s for sure.” James says chuckling. 

Kira looks at James and says, ”Jim, you wanted to know if I have feelings for you, the answer is yes. I’ve had feelings for you ever since that day when we both broke down and gave into our grief. We knew what we were doing, and yes, it was wrong, but it happened. But the one thing you can’t deny is that we felt something, no matter what it was, there was a brief connection. We both felt it.”

James looks at the mountains then Kira and says, “I won’t deny it, there was a connection. For the first time in months, I felt whole again. But then afterwards, guilt set in.”

“For me also. I ended up burying whatever feelings I had and focused on the girls.” Kira says seriously.

“And I dove into my work.” James says. “I told myself that maybe if I focused on my job, what happened would go away. But it didn’t. All I kept thinking about was that day, and us.” Kira gets a shocked look on her face as James continues, “The love of my life was murdered four months prior, but I was starting to fall for her sister. I kept telling myself it was wrong, and I would work long hours to forget what happened, but I couldn’t. Then Andrea, I mean Alti, appeared. And it was like I forgot who I even was.”

“I was so heartbroken when you told me that you met Alti and you were starting to fall for her, even though you had just met her,” Kira says. She looks away, then back at James and continues,” Before you left for that business trip I was going to ask you something, but I was scared, so I let it go. But then on your way home, I decided I was going to throw it out there and ask you anyway.”

“What were you going to ask me Kira?” James couriously asks.

“I was going to ask you to sell the house and move the girls and yourself down here to ranch. I wanted to help you raise them. I knew I’d never replaced Zara, but for some reason, I felt as though she would’ve wanted me to raise the girls with you.”

James gets a forlorn look on his face and says, ”I know she would’ve wanted that. Even now, you’re the closest thing to a mom those girls have had.”

Kira tenderly smiles at him and says, ”I try!” James smiles back at her and Kira continues to say, ”You’re not over Zara. I knew it when I was here the other day, and you brought up the memory of the pie. And because of what Alti did, you’re just now fully grieving for Zara. You need time, Jim, time to grieve and think about if you want to move on. If you can’t move on, I’ll accept it.”

James looks down at the ground, then at Kira and says, “I know she’d want me to move on. It’s just hard.”

“Jim, you spent sixteen years walking around in a mind-controlled haze because of Alti.” Kira says. “You never got a chance to fully grieve Zara. Do it! Now! The girls and I, we will be here for you if you need to talk, vent or cry. Just know that I will never push you. And if you want to move on with someone else, I’ll accept that too. Regardless, I love you Jim, and I am always here for you, no matter what.”

Jim smiles tenderly at Kira and says, “Thank you.”

Kira smiles back and says, “Just so you know, if you do find someone else, she’s going to have to get the approval of four strong-willed women who will go to the ends of the earth for you!” They both laugh and Kira then says, “I better go.”

Kira goes to stand up and James says, “Kira, wait.” He stands up, looks deep into her eyes, and says, ”The girls and I, we would have moved down here if you said something before I left for that trip.” She smiles at him, he caresses her face, and then they share a tender kiss. Kira smiles at him then leaves. He goes into the condo but little does he know there is a hidden camera on the top of a tree limb recording everything. In an unmarked squad car is Maria watching what had happened. A look of anger is on her face as she just witnessed and heard everything.

”That fucking bitch!” Maria yells as tears roll down her face. ”Grief sex, my ass! She seduced him! She disrespected Zara’s memory and slept with her husband!” Maria pounds her fist on the steering wheel and says, “He should’ve been mine!” Maria rewinds the footage to James and Kira kissing and says, “I will make him mine! You better watch yourself Kira. I’m going to destroy you!”

————-

The big day for the Amazons has arrived, and Sydney and Lauren are in Sydney’s office. They look out the window smiling, Lauren looks at Sydney and asks, “Do you think Ares will leave you alone now?

Sydney looks at Lauren, smirks and says, “Well, after what he saw, I think he won’t be bothering me, or should I say us, for quite some time.” Sydney tenderly kisses Lauren then continues to say, “I’ve read all the texts that the Amazon’s have sent me, giving me their Amazon names that they picked out.”

“And what do you think?” Lauren asks. 

Sydney walks over to a couch, sits on it and says, “They’re all ancient names, of ancient Amazons. I know they are honoring past Amazons, but they need their own unique names.”

“Kind of how you changed mine!” Lauren says with a smirk on her face. “I was shocked when you called me Cyane.”

Sydney grabs Laurens hand, sits her on the couch, smiles at her and says, “Eponin was a great friend of mine. She knew the art of Amazon battle inside and out and she was a great warrior also. But Cyane is a leader's name. Before I moved here, you were their leader.”

“I was still inexperienced, until you came along. You are their true leader Sydney.” Lauren says. “So why the name change?”

“There were at least 5 known Amazon leaders with the name Cyane.” Sydney says. “All of them lead with strength and honor. Even though you have a few traits that remind me of Eponin, your leadership skills remind me of Cyane III. She was a skilled and admired leader.”

“But wasn’t she and some of her tribe killed by Xena during her dark phase?” Lauren asks.

“You know the story then.” Sydney says.

“Gabrielle has told me just about all of Xena and her adventures. Plus I studied Artemis books before the other Amazons did.” Lauren says. “Cyane III was not only a wise and mighty leader, but even in death, she forgave Xena.”

“I need a second in command who has those qualities. You carry them Lauren.” Sydney says. “Even though I never had a chance to meet her, I know Cyane III would be honored for you to carry on her name in this new Amazon Nation.”

Lauren smiles tenderly at Sydney and says, “I accept!” They tenderly kiss each other then Lauren asks, “So does that make me Cyane VI or something.”

Sydney smiles and says, “New time, new era. Let’s just stick with Cyane!”

An hour later all of the Amazons are there preparing for their test. Sydney, Lauren, Xena and Gabrielle walk out of Sydney’s office and walk in front of the Amazons, who get in formation. “Morning Amazons!” Sydney says in a serious yet fun tone of voice. “You ladies ready to show me what you got!?!”

“Yes Queen!”, all the Amazons yell.

“Ok! What I want you to do is get into pairs, but not your sparring partner.” Sydney says. “That would make it too easy for you. I want all of you to test your skills on someone new.” All the Amazons stare at each other in shock. Sydney smirks and says, “Or, I could pick your sparring partner!” Again, all the Amazons stare at each other in shock. “Ok then, I’ll pick!” Sydney looks at the Amazons, smirks and says, “Kendall and Bree! Show me what you got!”

Kendall and Bree stare at each other and get in position, Sydney looks at them and says, “Begin!”

Kendall and Bree start fighting, throwing punches, kicks and blocks. Both women then grab their staffs and start swinging at each other. Bree does a backflip, missing a shot to the stomach. She then flips over Kendall and jabs her in the back with her staff. Kendall turns around and quickly trips Bree with her staff. Bree gets up and they stare at each other with serious looks on their faces. They run at each other and Kendall, with her staff, starts to flip Bree over, but Bree grabs Kendalls staff while in mid air and flips Kendall instead. Sydney, Lauren, Xena and Gabrielle look on in shock by the moves. 

“Wow!” Sydney says amazed. “That was awesome you two!” Sydney looks around and then says, “Rylee and Megan! Go!” Rylee and Megan go at it, showing off new fight techniques, jabs, punches, flips and moves with their staffs. Sydney looks on with a look of pride. A couple minutes later Sydney looks at Lauren and says, “You want to spar with Chloe!”

Lauren and Chloe look at each other, smile and Lauren says, “Let's go!” Lauren and Chloe get in position and Chloe does a swing kick at Lauren, who easily blocks it and sends her to the ground. Chloe gets back up, quickly grabs her staff and flips Lauren to the ground. Lauren throws a punch at Chloe, but she ducks and flips Lauren over with her staff. “That’s great!” Laurens says as she jumps over Chloe, who starts to swing at her, but Lauren takes Chloe’s arm and flips Chloe over her, sending her to the ground. “Great job!” Lauren says smiling at her. 

Chloe smiles back and says, “You too.” Suddenly Chloe grabs Lauren and flips her to the ground. Chloe jumps on top of Lauren and acts like she’s going to punch her, but they both start laughing and get up.

“Impressive!” Xena says as Gabrielle, Sydney and her smile. 

Sydney looks at Jade and Amarice and says, “Ok, you two are the last ones, show me what you got!”

Jade and Amarice get in position and Jade says smirking at her, “You ready!”

“Bring it!” Amarice says smiling.

“Well now! Someone is feisty!” Jade says as she throws a punch at Amarice, but Americe blocks it and swing-kicks Jade off her. Jade and Amarice grab their staffs and Jade tries to trip Amarice, but she flips over jade and trips her instead. Jade gets back up and takes her staff and slams it into Americe’s stomach, sending her to the ground. Americe gets back up, smiles and blocks another punch thrown from Jade. This time she twists Jade’s arm and body slams her to the ground. Jade grabs Americe, flips her and they both lay there staring at each other.

“I don’t want to hurt you Amarice.” Jade says out of breath.

“Same here.” Amarice says as they get up. They grab their staffs and run towards each other banging their staffs together. With acrobatic moves they swing their staffs blocking each other. Jade tries to trip Amarice, but she jumps with every swing. Americe does the same thing to Jade, but she ducks, runs and slides under Amarice causing her to jump out of Jade's way. Jade gets back up, looks at Amarice, does a war cry and lunges at her, but Amarice jumps over Jade and trips her, putting her staff into Jade's chest.

“Still friends!” Americe says smiling at her.

Jade smiles, grabs Americe’s staff and swings Americe to floor, and says, “Of course!” They both get up laughing and Sydney smiles at the both of them.

“Very impressive!” Sydney says. The Amazons get into formation as Sydney and Lauren smile at them. “I have read your texts with the names you have chosen.” Sydney says. “I know you want to honor past Amazons, but, you are a new tribe. A more advanced tribe. That is why I have picked your new names.”

Suddenly Artemis appears and the Amazons bow in her presence. She smiles and says, “You may rise Amazons.” All the Amazons get back up and in formation. Artemis walks past everyone one of them and says, “I watched your test from Mt. Olympus, and I will say that all of you women are a fierce group. Your past Amazon sisters would be so proud of all of you. The fact that a small group like you wants to carry on the Amazon legacy makes me proud.” Artemis then looks at Sydney and says, “And with a queen like Ephiny, I know the new Amazon nation with grow and flourish.”

Sydney smiles at Artemis and says, “Thank you. I was just going to give the Amazons their new names. They wanted to honor past Amazons, but I, and I think my past Amazon sisters, would like them to have their own unique names.” 

“I think they would also.” Artemis says smiling. She looks at the Amazons and says, “Let the naming ceremony begin!” Artemis snaps her fingers and ancient Amazon music is heard. The Amazons look around in awe as they listen to the ancient music.

Sydney smirks remembering the song and walks up to the group and looks at Bree and says, “You are a very graceful, elegant amazon. I give you the name Rena.” 

Bree smiles with delight and says, “Awesome!”

Sydney then walks to Chloe and says, “You are a swift, athletic amazon, I give you the name Dre.”

Chloe smirks and says, “Love it!”

Sydney then walks to Megan and says, “You are the adventurous amazon, I give you the name Skye.”

Megan smiles and says, “Sic!”

Sydney then walks to Rylee and says, “A defender needs a strong name. I give you the name Lexi.”

Kendall smiles and says, “I accept!”

Sydney then walks to Jade and says, “You are full of attitude with a mix of darkness in you. You are also a lover of the nighttime. You shall be called Nyx.”

“Hell yeah!” Jade says proudly.

Sydney then walks to Americe, looks at her, smiles and says, “I read your text. I know you want to honor the amazon Americe by keeping your name. But you have been through so much in the past year and have risen above what had happen to you and flourished because of your strength. I’m giving you the name Nixie which is short for Phoenix.”

Americe smiles at Sydney and says, “That is a very honorable name! I will cherish it!”

Sydney smiles at the Amazons then says, “This new Amazon tribe is the start of something good and right! Like Xena and Gabrielle,we will defend the greater good and help those who can’t help themselves! We are Amazons!”

The Amazons cheer and then Kendall says, “Wait a minute! What about Lauren? What name is she taking? And yourself?”

Sydney looks over at Lauren and says, “She is my second in command, and the original leader of this feisty group. During our small battle with Ares the other night, I gave her a name of a past leader that even though I never got a chance to meet, she was a fierce queen. I gave Lauren the name Cyane.”

Xena and Gabrielle look at each other surprised and Xena says, “Wow! She would be proud of Lauren to carry on her name in battle.”Xena smiles at Sydney and says, “What did you decide for your name.”

Sydney looks at the ground and says, “I’m always going to have a mix of Ephiny and Sydney in me. Like Gabrielle and you, your spirits are the same, only a tad different and in a different era. My past as Ephiny was amazing, I helped Gabrielle lead our tribe, had an amazing son, and I will always be grateful for that time in my past life. But, this is a new era, and I once said a long time ago that the amazon tribe must change with times, put the past behind and evolve into something greater. Ephiny will always live in me, but I’m going to stay with the name Sydney.”

Xena and Gabrielle smile and hug Sydney. Sydney looks at Gabrielle and says, “You can still call me Ephiny if you want.”

“In my heart, I know who you are.” Gabrielle says smiling at her. 

Xena looks at her older sister and says, “Even though you have Ephiny’s spirit, you’ll always be Sydney to me.” 

Sydney smiles at her younger sister, turns to Artemis and says, “If you would like, you can still call me Ephiny.”

“I think I can get used to the name Sydney.” Artemis says. “It’s a very regal name.”

Sydney smiles at her and says, “So, now that you’re back, what are your plans?”

“Athena is over in what you now call Europe, trying to settle a dispute with two rivil nations.” Artemis says. “I’m goign to meet up with her and maybe start a new amazon tribe over there.”

“I’m sure there are women that will rise to the cause over there.” Sydney says as they hug. Artemis disappears and Sydney looks at the tribe and says, “We are Amazon Strong!” 

They raise their fists in solidarity and yell, “Amazon Strong!”

———

A month has now passed and James, Beth, Sydney, Xena and Kira are in front of the gazebo in Old town Sedona. James, with shovel in hand, has just got done planting a small tree. Next to it is a rock with a plaque on it stating, “Zara Pappas-Decker Memorial Gazebo. This gazebo and tree is dedicated to the memory of Sedona’s Zara Pappas-Decker (1970-2002). This tree signifies that her spirit will live on, while the gazebo signifies the legacy of her family.

James looks at the tree and smiles. Beth looks at him and says, “Mom would’ve loved this.”

“What you did was a true reminder of who she was.” Xena says smiling.

“Yeah dad, the fact that her ashes are intertwined in the roots of this tree is a testament to her legacy.” Sydney says.

James looks over at his daughters and says, “Well, I have something for you girls.” He reaches into a bag that is next to him and brings out three small jewelry boxes. He walks over to Beth and says, “Your mom always knew you’d become a doctor. You’ve always had that urge to help and heal the sick. She would want you to have this.”

Beth opens up her box and the symbol of the caduceus with a red stone is on a necklace. “Inside the stone is some of her ashes. That way you always have a piece of her when you are tending to your patients.”

A tear rolls down Beth's face as she smiles and says, “Thanks dad!” 

They hug each other and James walks to Sydney and says, “You were her spitfire, her leader, the one that would go into anything,head on and take charge.” James says as he hands Sydney a jewelry box. She opens it to find a symbol of an amazon staff and a blue stone. Sydney smiles as James says, “Now you can carry a piece of her when you are out there leading your amazon nation!”

“This is awesome!” Sydney says. “Thanks dad!”

James walks over to Xena, smiles and says, “You are her mirror image. You carry her strength and wisdom. And even though I’m still learning about her side of the family and the legacy that she carried into you, I know she would be proud of who you became.” Xena opens up her jewelry box to find the symbol of the yin/yang Chakram and a purple stone. James smiles at her and says, “And now you can carry a piece of her while fighting for the greater good.”

Xena smiles tenderly and says, “I know she’d want to go along for the ride.” James and Xena hug and then James turns to Kira.

“I can’t forget you.” James says as he pulls out another jewelry box and hands it to her. Kira opens it to find a heart-shaped locket on a necklace. on the front of it it says “Sisters Forever”. Kira opens the locket up to find a picture of Zara and her when they were teenagers and on the other side some of Zara’s ashes are locked in the heart.

“Wow!” Kira says smiling as a tear rolls down her face. “Thank you!”

“You’re her sister!” James says. “I couldn’t forget you!”

They smile tenderly at each other and Kira says, “Friends.”

“Family!” James says. 

They then share a hug as the girls look on. Sydney says, “Awe, that’s cute!”

“Yeah! Mom would’ve wanted them to get along like that!” Xena says as Beth just stands there, giving a half smirk. Not knowing what to say, but keeping what she knows about her aunt and her dad locked inside her.

Off in the distance though Maria sits in an unmarked car, watching everything. A look of anger comes across her face as she says, “Watch your back Kira! You won’t know when, but I’m coming for you!”

The scene now pans to the mountains and the cave where Alti and Xena battled. Laying on the ground in the emblem that Alti wore. the black stone glow and a beam of light pulsates out of it and then back into the stone. Suddenly the evil chuckle of Alti is heard inside the emblem.


End file.
